Unwilling Evolution
by fluffy's numba 1 gal
Summary: Taryn becomes a mutant and is reqruited by Lucas joining his new team. That is all I have mapped out so far. Read and review for more!
1. Demons!

Unwilling Evolution  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-men Evolution or Marvel would I be writing a fan fiction? The characters and such belong to Marvel.  
  
By: Me. Fluff/y's numba 1 gal (yes my name has a typo)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Taryn's POV*  
  
"God damn it I hate muties." I growled to myself. I was so glad that Principal Kelly was running for senator. I was in my room trying to work on home work but my thoughts kept wandering to today. Jean and her boyfriend Scott had been walking down the hall together talking and laughing. Duncan pushed Scott and he pulled Jean down with him. Scot's glasses flew off and lasers were shooting out of his eyes. Everyone started laughing, me included. Jean levitated the glasses onto Scott and gave me a hurt expression. I just smirked at her. I felt a little guilt just then but pushed it aside. Who cares what happens to them. At lunch Jean bumped into me, didn't say sorry, sat down and started laughing with her friends. That bitch! The nerve. I was so mad. I am so going to get her back.  
  
The next day went like all the others. Dull. Until lunch of course. I had made my plans to gat Jean back. My friends and I sat down together to eat lunch and suddenly I saw Jean standing up screaming at somebody. It looked like some guy with white hair who was really skinny. "You JERK! I'd move it if I were you!" I heard her scream. "Oooohhh what's the matter? Is Jeany having a bad day?" said the white haired guy. Jean looked like he was going to punch him but calmed herself down and walked away. "So Taryn. What's your plan to get Jean back?" asked one of my friends. The sudden question snapped me back into reality. "Okay guys, it needs a little bit of fine tuning but the plan is to embarrass her in front of a lot of different people. I think it should be at an assembly or something or something. Duncan said he'd help, if only to do something that attracts attention. I think he could say something that she said about Scott while dating him that just might cause some.relationship bumps." I said grinning evilly," Of course it would make a bigger impact if Scott gets some friendly advice from Duncan about Jean." "Sounds good. So when are you going to pull it off?" asked Jessica. "Tomorrow," I replied, "If this works I think I'll warn Jean about Scott." The bell rang and we all went our separate ways.  
  
I was standing by my locker the next morning and saw Duncan run up to Scott. "Hey Scott! Your dating Jean now aren't you?" asked Duncan. "Umm yeah. Why?" asked Scott. "I just wanted to warn you. Man to man. Jean can be a little controlling sometimes. Like if you want to do something that she doesn't she'll get a little bitchy. She's also really jealous," warned Duncan. "Okay," Scott said suspiciously and the two went their separate ways. "Okay. Phase 1 under control," I said under my breath. Now I just had to watch and wait.  
  
During lunch I was sitting around with my friends. "So did it all workout all right?" asked Jessica. "M-hm," I said staring at my food. I was feeling just a little bit guilty. Plus I was feeling a headache start to form. "Taryn? What's the matter? Normally you'd be gloating and giving us all the details," said Madison, another of my friends. "Nothing I've just got a little headache. That's all," I said. "You should go see the nurse if it gets really bad," said Jessica in a concerned tone of voice. "I'm fine, really!" I said. If I was so fine why did I feel guilty? Maybe because you're jealous, said a wicked part of my brain. Why would I be jealous of a mutant? I pushed the thought away. "Hey Jean, you want to go to a movie?" I heard Scott say. "Sure!" Jean replied brightly, "Let's go see Chicago." "I want to go see Lord of the Rings," said Scott. "Waaaay too much violence. That you should go see with some other guy. With me you go see Chicago," said Jean. "Lord of the Rings is much more interesting. Chicago is a chick flick," argued Scott. This was the first time I had seen Scott stand up to Jean. "Well aren't I a chick?" asked Jean. Scott got mad and left the room. I was practically swimming with glee. "You! You did this!" Jean turned around and shouted. "Stay out of my head!" I screamed. The bell rang which was the only thing that saved Jean.  
  
When I got home I wanted to cry I was so angry. How dare Jean read my mind! I was so mad demons danced around the room. Wait, DEMONS!  
  
Cerebro  
  
Mutant signature discovered, Name-Taryn Fujioko. Ability-mirages.  
  
A/N: I don't know Taryn's last name so don't sue me or anything okay? If you want more please review. Hope you liked it. This is my first fic so be nice. 


	2. 2 of me!

Unwilling Evolution  
  
By: Me the Author, the person with a link on her name.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction, meaning it was written by a fan so there for, I am a fan. Not the whirly kind! Marvel owns the X-men. Now on with the fic!  
  
*Taryn's POV*  
  
The shock of seeing demons flying around the room scared me out of my anger. "What the-?" I started but with my anger gone the demons disappeared. I definitely wasn't angry now, I was scared. I didn't want to go to my parents, they would think I'm crazy, my friends maybe? No, they to would think I'm crazy, or worse, a mutant. What if I was a mutant? No, Jean was a mutant, I was normal.  
  
*Jeans POV*  
  
After my fight with Scott I was a little upset. I new Scott must have heard something about me to make him a little on the edge so I wanted to find out who had done it. Without realizing it my powers started to probe through minds. Suddenly I new Taryn had caused the fight. I wasn't really mad because I knew she was jealous of what Scott and I have. After school I went and talked things over with Scott and we went and saw Lord of the Rings, like he wanted. He should have gone to see it with Logan but I gave him what he wanted.  
  
The next day at school I expected there to be some nasty rumor about me, started by Taryn of course. There wasn't. That's when I knew something was up. "Jean like, come on!" cried Kitty, "we're gonna be late!" Suddenly I saw Taryn walking down the hall. Her head was down and her back was slumped. She came up to me and said, "Jean I'm sorry I started that little fight you had with Scott." She looked up and ran off. I was shocked. Here was my former best friend, who now hated my guts, coming up to me and apologizing for something she started on purpose.  
  
*Taryn's POV*  
  
I ran. I kept running away from Jean so she couldn't say anything. Last night I had vowed that I would be nicer to the mutants, especially Jean. I don't know what made me do it, I just did. Maybe it was just a side effect of the current insanity I was going through. I didn't have any classes with Jean until later that day so I wouldn't have to deal with the side effects of my apology until later.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" I yelled. It was the end of the day and I was making plans to go see a movie with Duncan. I'd call him later but right now I had too much to do. To bad there wasn't two of me. (He, he, he foreboding isn't it?) "Oh good Taryn, you are home. Why don't you" My mom stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" I turned around, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Right behind me was...myself. I reached out to touch it but my hand went right through it. I knew what I was now. I was a mutant.  
  
I ran up to my room as fast as I could without looking at my mother. I sat on my bead and started to cry. "No, this can't be!" I yelled. I stood up and kicked whatever was closest to me, which happened to be my bed. I wasn't sad or scared, I was angry and disgusted. Now everyone would hate me if they found out, especially Duncan. I had seen what teasing the Xavier kids had gone through. I would not go through that. I would not let anyone find out. 'Still' that wicked voice in my head added, 'wouldn't it be fun to use your powers?' 'No!' I thought forcefully, 'I will never, ever use them!' 'And have no fun?' 'NO!!!!!' I just stood there arguing with myself for no damn reason.  
  
"Taryn! Dinner!" I heard my mom call. I reluctantly left my room to go down to the table. I sat down in front of my mother. "So Taryn how was your day?" my mom asked like she would any other day. 'If that's the way she wants to play it,' I thought, 'let's keep on playing.' "Fine," I replied nonchalantly. "I was wondering if you would like to stay home tomorrow." I knew there was a catch. "Okay," I replied in a neutral tone. "Mommy, Mommy! Guess what Tabitha did today!" my 7 year old brother broke in. The rest of dinner went by in chit, chat like this.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a horrible head ache. I moaned in pain as I rolled out of bead and ended up on the floor. I went looking for some Aspirin (is that right? Spell check says it is,) downstairs. Instead I found coffee. I heard voices in the living room. My brother was already at school so it wasn't him. I went to sneak a peak. My mom was at the door. "Come in Mister Xavier. I'll go wake Taryn." I heard my mom say. She stepped aside as...  
  
A/N: Did you like my cliffhanger. I'm thinking of something different happening instead of a character joining the X-men blah blah blah. Review if you want more review if you don't. It just helps my self esteem. I'm sorry I took so long in updating but the 7th grade sucks with both History Day and Science Fair. Grrrr may whoever invented those two things rot in hell with Kikyo. Thank for building up my self esteem my 3 reviewers! Those verys helped a lot Shade! Even if it was biased. Well sorry if that took waaaaay to long but I hope it was worth it! Bye! 


	3. Meet the crack team

Unwilling Evolution  
  
By: who do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a grown up. I can't own the X-men. There are no OCs in this fic so I can't own them either. I do own Jessica and Tommy although they have no further importance in this fanfic.  
  
In walked a young man with blond hair and a confident aura. "Thank you Mrs. Fujioko," he replied in a Scottish accent. (I am not doing accents!) My mom came towards the kitchen to go upstairs to wake me but met me in the kitchen. "Oh Taryn! There you are," my mom appeared startled, "Come with me thee is someone I want you to meet." I followed her and sat on a couch across from the blond guy. "Taryn this is Mister Xavier," my mom said. The young man looked only a little older then me. "Please just Lucas, I haven't even started college yet," he replied politely. "What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. "I am here on behalf of my boss. She picked up that you are a mutant and I am here to extend an invitation. She would like you to join her school for the gifted. There you would learn to control your gifts along with other mutants. "Where is this school?" my mom asked. "Scotland," Lucas replied matter of factly. "We will have to think about this offer," my mom said politely. "I expected this reply. Here is my number if you wish to reach me," said Lucas as he left, "Good bye."  
  
My mom shut the door behind Lucas as he left. "Well mom, are you going to send me to a school for freaks?" I asked. "Taryn sweetie, I think this is a great opportunity for you to control your gifts. Maybe you should go," my traitor mother said kindly. "Mom you make this sound like a college! This is totally different!" I replied shocked. "I think you should go to learn to control your powers. What if you are discovered at school?" she asked persuasively. "All right I'll go," I mumbled. "Great I'll go call Lucas!" my mom said brightly.  
  
The next day I was emptying my locker. "Taryn what are you doing?" asked Jessica as she came bounding up. "What does it look like Sherlock? I'm emptying out my locker," I growled. "Sheesh you don't have to be so mean about it!" Jessica whined, "Why are you cleaning out your locker?" "My mom is sending me to some school in Scotland," I mumbled. "What! Isn't it a little late? I mean it is your senior year!" Jessica continued shocked. "What are you looking at?" I screamed at Jean. She had walked by and had merely glanced at me. "Taryn why are you screaming at the mutie?" asked Jessica. I glared at her. "Okay, someone had a bad day. So when do you leave?" continued Jessica. "Today," I sighed. Jessica hugged me and went to tell Duncan and the rest of our friends.  
  
*Xavier's Place, No ones POV*  
  
X-men to the living room Xavier sent trough every ones mind. "Professor what is the deal?" asked Scott, ever the important leader. "There has been a new mutant detected," said Xavier. "Really? Where? Boy or girl? Who's going? What's the person's name? How old? What powers?" asked Kitty excitedly. "This girl has already been requited," the Professor paused, "by my son." Every ones jaw dropped. "Lucas! Why are you telling us this?" "You may know this girl. Her name is," The professor continued, "Taryn Fujioko." Every ones jaw dropped if possible, lower.  
  
*Taryn's POV*  
  
I sat on the jet Lucas had provided alone. There were no other passengers and Lucas was flying. I was feeling a little sad. As soon as Jessica had told Duncan about me leaving he had come up with Jessica and broke up with me. The bastard had immediately started flirting with Jessica not even bothering to get out of earshot. In fact he had started flirting with her without even bothering to go away. My other friends had given me a nicer goodbye and took me out to the mall. Jean had come over and said goodbye but we got in a huge fight. Ah well the fricken' mutie was...wait, I'm a mutie now too so why was I so mean? Suddenly a voice came over the intercom. "We have arrived," it said in a static way. The plane landed and Lucas came to help me with my bag. 'What a gentleman unlike some people!' I thought as an image of Duncan flashed through my mind. He carried them over to a castle using some kind of telekinesis. So he was a mutant, more the better. That way I would be accepted. A woman who looked suspiciously like our old principal came out to greet me. "Ah yes, Taryn Fujioko. I remember you. You were enrolled at Bayville High weren't you?" she said. "Do I know you?" I asked, "You look a lot like my old- Mrs. Darkholme!" "Yes Taryn it is me. But that is not my real name. My real name is Mystique," she said as she turned into a woman with red hair and blue skin. "So you are a mutant too. No wonder you left!" I said. She led me to my room and told me to come down once I was settled in.  
  
After I was settled down I went down to see Lucas and Mystique. They were standing in the living room along with several other people. "Taryn I would like you to meet the rest of the members of our little group," said Lucas. "This is Killer Frost," Mystique said pointing to a girl who looked like she had been in a freezer to long with her blue hair and a maniacal gleam in her eye, "Her power is the creation of ice and snow. This is Poison Ivy," continued Mystique pointing to a woman with red hair, "She creates and controls plants." The rest of the introductions went by and I got my codename-Illusionist.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you like the chapter. I hope the cliffhanger was worth it too. I love 4 day weekends. You can get so much done. Here is Mystique and Lucas's crack team. I'll give Batman toys if you can guess where they came from!!!  
  
Aresia-can fly, super strength Real name-Helena Kosmatos From- originally she was born in Germany but was raised by the Amazons of Themascara  
  
Cheetah-can change into a cheetah like woman with the agility and speed of a cheetah Real Name- Barbra Ann Ralph from-the U.S.A.  
  
Sorceress- demon fangs with vampiric qualities and magical powers Real Name- Morgan Le Fay From-Brittan  
  
The Shade- can trap anyone on a dark void Real name-??? From-the U.S.A.  
  
Star Sapphire-can fly and shoot pink blasts Real Name-Carol Ferris From- France  
  
Volcana- Amara's powers exactly. Real name-Claire Selton From-The U.S.A.  
  
Live Wire- creates electricity and can move through power lines Real name- ??? From-The U.S.A.  
  
Killer Frost-creates ice Real Name-??? From-Scotland  
  
Poison Ivy-creates and controls plants, death kiss Real Name-??? From- Spain  
  
A/N: Okay I changed Taryn's codename because of a review I got. 


	4. A letter home

Unwilling Evolution-A letter Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Boo hoo don't bother me I am in my Happy Place.  
  
Dear Mom,  
Things are great here in Scotland. How is everyone? I am having a lot of fun. We all use codenames at the school but in public we just go by our real ones. Mine is Illusionist. Cheetah, Poison Ivy, and I are best friends but the other girls and I are friends too. The only two people who don't get along are Shade and Volcana. . My roommate is named Aresia. She is nice but really quiet. She is the lead guitarist in her band Amazons, since her friends all love Greek mythology. There are hardly any guys here at the school. All there is is Shade and Legion. Sometimes I think we gang up on them. We go to a public school and Mystique won't let us get away without doing our homework. I am having a lot of fun. Tell everyone I love them. Sorry the letter is so short but nothing is really happening. I miss you.  
Love,  
Taryn.  
  
After signing the letter I went to get ready for school before realizing it was Saturday. "Hey Illusionist! Let's go shopping!" yelled Cheetah. "We are gonna see if we can get Killer Frost to dye her hair and wear something other then blue!" Poison Ivy put in. "She'll kill you! She is insane!" I warned. "I heard that!" yelled Killer Frost from next door. "Well it's true," said Star Sapphire, her room mate, "Ah come on! It'll be fun!" "Yah! Let's go look for some guys! Especially since there are none here!" yelled Volcana from across the hall. "Well I think Lucas is cute!" I defended. "We all know you have dibs on Lucas. We other girls need to find a guy!" Volcana shouted. "What about shade?" I asked wickedly. "NEVER!!!!" Volcana screamed like she was refusing surrender in battle. Volcana has authority problems and as Shade was the only teacher here that kept us close to the rules, she despised him with every fiber in her body.  
  
After much arguing we all finally left for the mall. Killer Frost decided to come on one condition, no, and she meant it, pink. That was the color we all had in mind for her because we all hate it except Star Sapphire. Well that spoiled our fun. Ah well we could still dye her hair blonde. That would annoy her. As if sensing my thoughts she Killer Frost suddenly said, "And my hair will never be blonde!" "Changing the subject Star Sapphire suddenly asked, "Hey, where's Aresia?" "Band practice," I said. As we were room mates she had told me to avoid little mall excursions like this. She loves to shop but won't be caught in public with Volcana. They were friends and all but they always ended up buying the same thing at some stores. "Hey did you guys realize how soon the winter dance is?!" I piped up. "Yah, why?" asked poison Ivy ass she filed her nails. "So aren't we going?" I asked. "Um yah I guess if we want to be wall flowers." Killer Frost put in. "Such a pessimist," Cheetah said shaking her head. "how do you know that some boy is not going to ask you out to the dance?" "Because I am, how did Star put it? It was a great description. Oh yah...INSANE!!!!!" growled Killer Frost. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never know who might ask you out. Anyway I'm asking Lucas," I grinned. "DUH!!!!" everyone shouted together.  
We finally got to the mall in one piece. And considering all of us seven mad girls where in the car, that is a huge accomplishment. As we were walking out of a dress I saw someone so familiar. The red hair and green eyes gave her completely away. "Jean!" I gasped. This was bad, real bad. Especially since the crack tem, as we call ourselves, has one goal. Destroy the X-men.  
  
A/N: Yay! New chappie up! Sorry it took so long. One review. That is sad. Ah ve ve, no one gets a Batman toy! Like I'd give one away. The contest is still up so you can still guess. No prizes. I hate the rain. It is too wet here! That would make a great prize. A dry day today. Anyway. Now we know what Lucas is up too. And yes they only go by codenames, except at school. Well I hope you enjoy my next chapter of a complete waste of time. 


	5. Seeing Jean

Unwilling Evolution  
  
By: Her majesty the drowned rat queen of Kahuku Lake a.k.a. me  
  
Disclaimer: News flash! I now own the X-men! They where on e-bay so I bought them! NOT!!!!!!!!  
  
After seeing Jean here I was really tempted to use my powers to disguise myself. Sorceress was teaching me how to do that but I still wasn't very good at it. I could make a few other things appear but not change my appearance. "Illusionist, let's go," Volcana said as she tugged my arm. "Huh, oh yah! We still need to look for dresses!" I laughed. Killer Frost looked at me strangely and asked, "Why were you staring at the red haired prep?" "No reason," I passed off, "I just thought it was someone I knew." I knew I was lying but I had stopped being totally honest a while ago. Before all of my friends said that I was a really good girl that would never lie, but recent developments had changed all that. Besides I now am not exactly a good guy. People think I am sweet and kind but I work for a team that wants to destroy the X-men. How proud I was of that goal.  
  
I passed off the Jean sighting and went dress shopping with my friends. We were almost completely decided on dress but Volcana was still looking for the perfect dress. I was too as I couldn't find the perfect dress. I was trying to get Lucas to notice me and it was really only a joke my friends and I have about me and him, but still, I had a crush on him, and if my insane friends could realize that, hey maybe there was hope for Lucas. "Ooooooohhh! Look at that dress!" Volcana squealed. "Hmmm," I grunted, pulled back into reality, "Oh yah. That would look great on you, Volcana." "Come on! We need to buy it! Besides! You need a dress too!" "Fine," I said, "Lead the way."  
  
After much searching in the store I finally found a dress that I liked, and we were all set to go, until Killer Frost realized that we needed shoes. I was happy to go as I still had homework due Monday to put off and Mystique said I couldn't do anything after the mall until it was finished so the mall seemed like a great place to be right now. I thought, Hell another hour at the mall wouldn't hurt. I was very happy to be out here, even if Jean had appeared.  
  
As I walked out of the store an hour later I spotted Jean again. This time she saw me. "Taryn! What are you doing here?!" she asked sounding a little surprised to see me. "No, the question is-What are you doing here? I go to school here. You are out of you're territory," I said patiently, in a tone of voice I learnt from Sorceress when trying to explain something to someone she considered very stupid. "I am just visiting an old friend," she replied haughtily. "Illusionist! Let's go!" Killer Frost yelled over. I hadn't noticed but my friends had already gotten to the stairs. "Illusionist eh? Where'd you get that name?" Jean asked. "It's a nickname I got for certain...gifts I have," I said coldly. "See you around!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away.  
  
What was Jean doing here? I certainly didn't know and none of my friends where telepaths, the only two I knew of were Sorceress and Lucas. "I ask again, what was the deal with the red head?" asked Killer Frost. "Oh, it was someone I knew," I replied coolly. "Being cold is usually my department and you where arctic. Who was she and do you want us to beat the living shit out of her?" Killer Frost asked. "No, that won't be necessary yet," I replied, "her name is Jean Grey, and she just annoys me." "Mutant or not?" "Mutant." "I see," she concluded. After that we just went back to chit chat about boys and that kind of thing.  
  
A/N: Okay. It is a new chapter up. I was as sick as a dog yesterday so I didn't get much work done but I locked myself in the computer room to get work done, among other things. No reviews. That is sad. I'm busy feeling sorry for myself. Expect more soon. I've got a 5 day weekend coming up and certain distractions have been cleared from my path. 


	6. Xmen sighted

Unwilling Evolution  
  
By: The drowned rat queen of Kahuku Lake a.k.a. me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Boo hoo I'm over it.  
  
We finally got back from our shopping excursion in one piece. I wanted to talk to Lucas about seeing Jean here as it was his and Mystiques goal to get rid of the X-men. As soon as we got in I dropped off my purchases in the room Aresia and I shared and went to talk to him. Lucky for me he was in his office where I could talk to him alone. "Lucas! Open up!" I yelled as I knocked on his door.  
"Come in!" he yelled.  
"Sheesh, you need to get a thinner door," I said as I entered.  
"Why?" he scowled.  
"I had to shout to get your attention," I said, "but that is not what I want to talk to you about. I saw one of the X-men at the mall today. Maybe you know her, Jean Grey." The pencil he was fiddling with snapped. "Yes, I know her," he said.  
"As do I," I replied, "she used to be my best friend. Then she exposed herself as a mutant. She and her friends caused trouble around school. When I discovered I was a mutant I had no wish to make up with her. Now I suppose you could call us enemies."  
"I met her when she and Xavier, my father, came to save my...alter ego. It was all a plot to get him to banish my alter egos altogether," he said.  
"Xavier is your father," I said, disbelief dripping in my voice.  
"Oh yes. One of the reasons I want to fight the X-men," Lucas said.  
"Interesting, wanting to fight your own father. Mine is nice but gets in the way of fun things. Right now he is on a business trip in Australia," I said, "I have homework to attend to." I walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
After finishing my report on William Shakespeare for English class I went down to go bug Volcana. I wanted to see if she wanted to go swimming out in the pool. I found her creaming Killer Frost in some video game. "Funny," I said as I snuck up behind them, "that all we can do in a house full of girls is play video games." "Yup. At least they aren't Mary Kate and Ashley! Ha ha! Fire melts ice!!!!" Volcana laughed as she had he character throw Killer Frost's character against the wall in the game. "But ice melts to water killing fire!" Killer Frost screamed as she beat Volcana. I shook my head as I walked away. When I came back to the room I saw Aresia strumming her guitar. "Hey, you're back! Wanna go for a swim?" I asked. "Sure, but only if you do NOT and I repeat do NOT decide to practice your cannonballs," she said. I pretended to pout. "But that takes the fun out of it. Race you upstairs!!!!!"  
  
Ten minutes later we where in our bathing suits and were walking out side. "So how was practice?" I asked. "Fine," Aresia said, "Our band is going to enter that battle of the bands contest next month." "Cool," I said, "Can't wait to see it." Suddenly Lucas' voice rang through our heads. *I would like to see everyone in the war room suited up in 5 minutes.* "Crap! That is impossible!" we yelled as we made a mad rush for our room.  
  
!5 minutes later found Aresia and me running to the planning room. "Damn it! We're late!!!!" I yelled. We both slid past the door and scrambling back towards it. "Oh yes. I see Aresia and Illusionist have finally arrived," said Mystique as we walked into the room. Our uniforms were really hard to get on when rushing. "Never mind," said Sorceress in her usual mystical voice, "Our targets have not yet been lost." Being on time is very important," countered Shade. "Stow it you two," growled Mystique. Shade and Sorceress where always fighting over teaching methods. "Well," Lucas cut in, "we have discovered that the X-men are here in Scotland."  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long. I was busy the whole 5 days I had off. I'll have more time next week when the new trimester starts. Thank you for the few reviews I got. Oh yah and the characters did come from the new Justice League show. Killer Frost was in the Secret Society episode. Bye!!!! 


	7. Let's bug Volcana!

Unwilling Evolution  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By: The queen of the Universe a.k.a. The Drowned rat queen of Kahuku Lake  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing except an Evanescence CD, a Linken Park CD and soon a Good Charlotte CD. I'm working on a Blink 182 CD. =D  
  
"Yay!!!! Let's go fight the X-men!!!!" yelled Killer Frost. We all looked at her. "What?" she asked. Volcana rolled her eyes. "Grow up," said Poison Ivy.  
"What?" she asked again, biting her lip. She started to fidget. Volcana rolled her eyes yet again, "Why are the X-men here anyway?"  
Sorceress threw her hands up in the air, "Bing, bing, bing!!!! Somebody finally asked the million dollar question! We think they are here to recruit more students."  
"There are other mutants on this rocky lump of land?" asked Volcana, "I thought we were completely isolated here."  
"There is a former X-man here. She can turn into a wolf," said Mystique.  
"Question," said Killer Frost, raising her hand like in grade school, "Do the X-men know we are here?" We all looked at her again. I was starting to notice a trend here. "No, it's called the element of surprise," said Volcana like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and we are using it you idiot." Killer Frost smiled and gave a small "oh." Volcana rolled her eyes for the third time. "Your eyes might get stuck like that I you keep it up," said Killer Frost innocently, until she stuck out her tongue. I giggled a little. Volcana glared at me.  
  
"Enough of this! See? This is why we need rules!" yelled Shade. Sorceress (ignoring him) continued on. "We think you have been training enough. You are going to take on the X-men." Killer Frost looked like she was going to say something, but Cheetah covered her mouth. "Don't piss Volcana off," she hissed into Killer Frost's ear. That shut her up. Volcana's temper is famous. Suddenly Killer Frost's eyes lit up. She actually liked Volcana's temper tantrums. "Oh no," I groaned. Killer Frost wrestled out of Cheetah's ever tightening grip. "Why do we have to fight the X-men?" she asked innocently. "How many damn times do we have to go over this?!" yelled Volcana flaming up, "We don't like them! Lucas is retaliating against his father!" Killer Frost started laughing. "What is so funny?" she flamed up. She was the only one who didn't know it was bait. "Head for the hills, but only if they're not flammable!" yelled Lucas jumping of a desk and running for the door. Lucas may have MPD but he knows when to when to run.  
  
*Mystique's POV*  
  
Help me. First the brotherhood now this. Even Wanda wasn't this bad, except with Toad. *The happiest day, I swear, the happiest day of my life, was the day I died. I'm gonna die. *Taryn's POV*  
  
I was running as fast as I could. "I hope she doesn't blow the castle up!" I yelled to Aresia as we ran towards the door. We almost made it to the door when everything went dark. "Aresia!" I called.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Okay, Shade found Frost. Now I think if we tie her up and sacrifice her to Volcana goddess of anger we should be safe," Star Sapphire yelled. "Where'd we put the torches from last time?" I heard Live Wire yell. "You spoke! Wow! Oh no! Is this a sign of impending doom?!" Killer Frost yelled. What is this? A mental asylum! I live in a house of idiots!" screamed Shade. The lights flickered on. Sorceress hit him over the head with a rolled up magazine. It crushed his hat. "Stop over reacting," she ordered. "Well he has a point," said Mystique. "Point taken, now where is Volcana?!" said Sorceress. "Where is Killer Frost!" We heard pounding on a closet door. "Oh," we all said together. "I locked her in this closet," grinned Live Wire. "Help!" yelped Killer Frost jumping behind a couch. "At least it's not Wanda," muttered Mystique under her breath.  
  
After a while we finally got everything under control and went back to the meeting. How? We tied both Volcana and Killer Frost up after gagging them both. "Okay, now that that is finally over let's get back to everything. We are going to fight the X-men. Any objections?" *crick, crick* "Okay that's good. Now here is the plan..."  
  
A/N: Fastest update I've ever done with no reviews. Expect more tomorrow. Okay I know that was pointless but I wanted to make Killer Frost seem more insane. She was such fun in the cartoon. Shade: What about her? Ultra Humanite: Killer Frost? She simply likes to kill. Ha ha ha. Best line ever. Okay so you know the drill, read, enjoy, review. Thank you! 


	8. A Fight Scene Finally

Unwilling Evolution  
  
Chapter 8- A fight scene (finally)  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update this. First I had no ideas and then we went away for Spring Break! By the way, I am depressed. I have 9 reviews, why only 9?  
  
Disclaimer: Why don't you understand? I own nothing!  
  
*No one's POV*  
  
The X-men were having a camping trip in the woods. All of the students and Storm were having a grand time. "It's so good to see you again, Rahne!" said Kitty, "It's been like way to long!"  
"Yah, my parents are thinking of sending me back," replied Rahne.  
"That's good," said Jean, "By the way, did I tell you who I saw at the mall today?"  
"No, who?" asked Kitty.  
"Taryn," said Jean matter-of-factly.  
"Really?!" all the girls said together. Suddenly two mountain lions showed up. "Eeeek!" Kitty screeched, jumping behind Jean. Scott blasted at one but it dodged it. It started running at him claws extended.  
  
He jumped out of the way narrowly missing it. It landed gracefully on its feet and the two lions started walking slowly and threateningly towards the "happy campers". Storm sent some lightning at them but it missed. "Wait," asked Jamie, "aren't wild animals afraid of people?"  
"Yah so let's attack them!" said Rahne, morphing. She ran at one of the lions, hitting it exactly, but ended up running right through them.  
  
They're just illusions, but who is making them?" asked Kitty. Their question was soon answered when the "crack team" walked into the clearing. Killer Frost was wearing blue combat boots, tight dark blue Capri pants, a blue shirt, a 3 quarter jacket, and a visor like Pyro's. Live Wire was wearing fingerless gloves, a blue jacket that went to her knees, black pants, boots, and a blue bandana to pull her hair back. Cheetah was in her cheetah lady form. Aresia was wearing white pants with a gold belt, a v- neck spaghetti top with gold rimming, gold boots, and a gold cloth around her forehead. Volcana wore a brown trench coat, black Capri's, combat boots, a red top that showed her midriff, and red goggles pulled up. Her hair was in a tight bun. Star Sapphire was wearing a full black body suit with long pink gloves and boots, and a black mask with a pink jewel in the center. Poison Ivy was wearing a camouflage vest over a dark green long sleeve t-shirt, fingerless gloves, baggy camouflage pants, and combat boots. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a spike bracelet. Illusionist was wearing a black cloak with a hood, gloves and a black long sleeve shirt with tight black pants.  
  
"I am," said Illusionist. "Well I guess we now know were Lucas is," said Scott. "Taryn, what are you and your...friends doing here?" asked Jean. "To get rid of you," replied Volcana sweetly then blasting fire at Jean. Jean just barely got out of the way, and then sent Volcana flying. Killer Frost shot some ice at Scott but Amara melted it. Volcana flamed up, shot fire at Jean and landing hard, continued to flame Jean. Jean created a psychic shield around herself blocking it. Bobby iced up as Live Wire shot electricity but Ray absorbed it. Aresia was engaged in an airial battle with Storm. Poison Ivy had Roberto pinned up against a tree with plants about to kiss him, when Rahne tackled her yelling, "Get your hands off my man! I know what you're trying to do!" Jaimie and Rogue were fighting Illusionist and Star Sapphire, but losing.  
Volcana and Jean were still duking it. It looked like Volcana was winning. She had surrounded by fire. Bobby froze the fire, giving Jean the chance to escape. Jean took this chance. Bobby and Jean were now double teaming against Volcana. Illusionist left to help fight them, leaving Jamie and Rogue for Star Sapphire. She made it appear that there were three of her, distracting Jean and Bobby enough to give Volcana an opening. "Scott we have to run!" cried Jean. "No! We can win this!" he replied. "Scott! We're leaving!" Storm yelled. And so they ran. "Yay we won!" cheered Killer Frost. "..." "What?" "You immature..."Volcana started yelling. "Not again!" muttered Illusionist.  
  
A/N: This might be the last chapter I write if I don't get at least 5 reviews so for now Bye-bye! 


End file.
